


Elenium Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [15]
Category: Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Children, F/M, Goddesses, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of poems about the Elenium/Tamuli series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elenium Poems

**380:**

Childlike eternal  
she could charm a thousand legions  
with the trill of shepherd's pipes  
she is who we can't help but love  
daughter of he who makes his own destiny  
a child--yet ancient  
older than mountains  
young as the dawn  
dancing barefoot in the grass.

* * *

**381:**

A little thief with nimble hands  
like a kender, but a boy  
charmed the princess with a kitten  
who stole her heart that day  
she decided then and there  
this little girl of five  
to marry the thief when she came of age.


End file.
